rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Qrow Branwen
|FontColor=#DCDCDC |nom=Qrow Branwen |image=250px |surnom= |titre= |alias= |symbole=Emblème Qrow Branwen.svg |fond symbole= |lien symbole=Emblèmes#Team STRQ |race=Humain |genre=Masculin |age= |armes= *Harbinger *The Long Memory |tenue= |accessoires= |date de naissance= |main dominante= |taille= |poids= |cheveux=Noirs |yeux=Rouges |groupe sanguin= |couleur de peau= |semblance= |affiliation= *Académie de Signal *Groupe d'Ozpin |précédente affiliation=*Académie de Beacon *Académie de Signal *Tribu Branwen |occupation= *Chasseur *Professeur |précédente occupation= |team= |précédente team= |Summer|Taiyang|Raven}} |partenaires= |précédents partenaires= |statut=Actif |relations=*Raven Branwen (soeur jumelle) *Yang Xiao Long (nièce) *Ruby Rose (nièce) |première apparition="New Challengers..." |thème musical="Bad Luck Charm" |voix=Vic Mignogna (angl) (anciennement) Jason Liebrecht, Hiroaki Hirata (jap) }} Qrow Branwen"New Challengers..." Credits (prononcé «Crow») est le frère jumeau de Raven Branwen, l'oncle de Yang Xiao Long et l'oncle d'adoption de Ruby Rose. Son arme, Harbinger, est un sabre/fusil à pompe qui peut se déployer sous la forme d'une faux. Il est un ancien membre de la Tribu Branwen ainsi qu'un ancien professeur à l'Académie de Signal. Dans sa jeunesse, Qrow fut élève à l'Académie de Beacon avec sa sœur et faisaient ensemble partie de l'équipe STRQ avec Summer Rose et Taiyang Xiao Long. Qrow est également impliqué dans une société secrète dirigée par Ozpin dont le but est de protéger Remnant, et a de fait connaissance d'informations gardés secrètes de la majeure partie du monde. Apparence Dans la séquence de flashback de "Burning the Candle", Qrow avait les cheveux sombre hérissés et enfilé un manteau, avec des vêtements plutôt sombre ou noir. La description de Ozpin de lui être un "poussiéreux, vieux corbeau" peut donner quelques indices sur son âge. Dans sa conception officielle, il a de grisonnants cheveux noirs, hérissés, avec une cape rouge en lambeaux, porte une robe chemise grise avec une longue queue, un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il porte également un anneau sur son index droit, deux autres anneaux sur son quatrième doigt, et un collier avec un pendentif en forme de croix tordue. On peut noter que la frange de Qrow sont bas la plupart du temps, mais il pousse ses cheveux en arrière, lorsque les combats Personnalité Qrow est un individu grossier, brutal, cynique et mal embouché, mais de sang-froid et nonchalant. On reconnaît qu'il est alcoolique, comme le dit Glynda Goodwitch: "Il est toujours saoul! Il critique ouvertement l'armée de l'Atlas pour avoir occupé Vale et maltraité Ozpin pendant le festival de Vytal. L'aversion de Qrow pour Atlas est assez effrontée pour qu'il se mette immédiatement dans une bagarre avec Winter Schnee en la rencontrant, et assez personnel pour qu'il recule à la dernière seconde juste pour avoir l'occasion d'humilier Winter devant James Ironwood. Il montre aussi un niveau d'arrogance quand il se moque de Winter pour l'attaquer. Sa malice est cohérente, car il montre dans "Lessons Learned" qu'il est assez immature pour être disposé à distraire Yang avec une boutade sexuelle afin de revendiquer la victoire sur elle en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Il a aussi une attitude mercuriale envers son âge: dégoûté de la notion d'être appelé vieux par ses nièces, mais prêt à l'utiliser comme une excuse pour laisser des conversations inconfortables. Derrière cette façade enfantin, cependant, se trouve le comportement d'un vétéran de Huntsman. Tout en regardant le Festival Tournoi Vytal, il exprime ouvertement mécontentement et le manque d'impression tout en observant les matchs (même jusqu'à demander un gâchis), ce qui implique qu'il est pas facile de plaire ou peut-être judicieux dans ses propres compétences et expériences passées. Ceci est probablement en raison de son temps sur le terrain, ce qui lui a durci et a fait les écrans beaucoup plus sûrs de la force semblent apprivoisés et bénigne en comparaison. Qrow prend soin de ses nièces chèrement; il a sauvé Yang et Ruby d'être tué par Grimm quand ils étaient très jeunes. Il a également pris Ruby sous son aile et l'a entraînée dans faux-brandissant, lui permettant de poursuivre ses rêves comme une chasseresse. "It's Brawl in the Family" et "Leçons apprises" montrent également qu'il est très proche de ses nièces et joue le rôle de l'oncle enfantin, ébouriffant les cheveux de Ruby quand il la voit à nouveau, jouer à des jeux vidéo avec ses nièces et ne pas être au-dessus les distraire la revendication victoires. Il est aussi très prudent, avertissant Ruby Yang et de ne pas laisser leur passé (près de) victoires contre Roman Torchwick et les White Fang rendre à leurs têtes. Bien que prudents avec eux, il a foi dans le potentiel de ses nièces que Chasseresses, les encourageant à continuer à apprendre tout au long de leur temps au Beacon, disant qu'ils vont aller loin après avoir été diplômé. Il est aussi très conscient de l'obsession de Yang avec sa mère Raven, faisant une tentative infructueuse pour couvrir son visage quand il montre Ruby et Yang l'image de STRQ d'équipe et de le ranger quand il remarque la fixation de Yang sur son rapidement. Dans "Family" il est montré que contrairement à sa sœur, Qrow méprise la mort. Il est contrarié par Raven de ne pas avoir contacté Yang, surtout après avoir su que sa fille avait perdu son bras. Il valorise clairement la famille et n'apprécie pas ce qu'il appelle sa perception faussée de ce que cela signifie. Qrow est très conscient de sa ressemblance. Conscient de son impact possible sur les gens autour de lui, il tient à garder ses distances avec ceux qui l'intéressent. Il tient la religion dans le doute, mais il prend la parole d'Ozpin sur l'existence antérieure des dieux frères et de leurs reliques. Dans "Known by its Song", Raven a déclaré qu'elle et Qrow ont assisté à Beacon pour apprendre à tuer des Huntsmen, ce qui implique qu'il a autrefois partagé sa nature brutale dans le passé. En comparaison, quand Qrow réalisa que Leonardo Lionheart avait tué les Mistral Huntsmen, il exprima un pur dégoût et une colère envers son ancien allié, montrant à quel point Qrow est venu depuis sa jeunesse. Aptitudes et Compétences Armes : Article principal: Harbinger Comme mentionné par Ozpin, Qrow est un maître manieur de faux, ayant appris à Ruby comment utiliser sa faux. Crescent Rose est confirmé ne pas être une copie de Harbinger, car Ruby a déclaré qu'elle a elle-même conçu Crescent Rose. Il y a aussi des différences notables. Dans "Heroes and Monsters", on lui montre facilement un Griffon en le coupant en deux, démontrant qu'il possède une maîtrise remarquable de son arme. Dans l'épisode "It's Brawl in the Family", Harbinger apparaît d'abord comme un épée longue, qui contient des engrenages près de la zone de garde-robe. Et comme la plupart des armes Huntsman, sa lame contient également un composant de pistolet. Bien qu'il ait commencé à révéler sa vraie forme, il l'arrête et la rétracte avant que sa transformation soit complète. Cependant, la forme de faux est vue plus tard dans son intégralité dans "Heroes and Monsters". Qrow est capable d'effectuer une coupure avec sa faux qui est trop rapide pour que l'œil puisse la voir, même lorsque tout est vu au ralenti. De plus, pendant son combat contre Winter, Qrow manie Harbinger avec compétence, se révélant s'être entraîné pour pouvoir l'utiliser que ce soit dans sa main dominante ou faible. Capacités Qrow est également montré pour être efficace dans le corps à corps, capable de délivrer plusieurs coups rapides et un coup de pied assez fort pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son adversaire, comme indiqué lors de son combat avec Tyrian. Un autre témoignage de sa force et de son habileté, c'est que même lorsqu'il est saoul, il a été capable de rivaliser avec Winter Schnee, un haut responsable de l'Atlas, dans un combat armé. Qrow est assez fort pour écraser un cratère dans le sol avec son épée, couper des poteaux de métal, et lancer des arcs d'Aura. Qrow a également montré une précision parfaite avec Harbinger comme une arme de lancer, comme on le voit dans son combat contre Tyrian quand il a lancé son épée dans le sol à la mi-automne pour agir comme un pied pour reprendre la traction et le contrôle de la bataille. Même parmi ses pairs, Qrow est un Huntsman redouté et redoutable, et même le Général Ironwood et le Dr. Arthur Watts se méfient de ses prouesses au combat. Il a été montré que Qrow était incroyablement résistant aux toxines, car il fallait beaucoup de temps pour que le venin de Tyrian traverse la circulation sanguine, même avec l'alcool de Qrow, ce qui rendrait la propagation du venin encore plus rapide. Il est indiqué dans "Welcome to Haven" que Qrow est égalé avec sa soeur Raven. Semblance La ressemblance de Qrow apporte le malheur partout où il va, et contrairement à la plupart des Semblances, le sien est presque constamment actif et incontrôlable, avec des pointes aléatoires menant à des incidents aussi petits qu'un verre étant renversé sur le sol dans "New Challengers..." ou aussi significatif qu'un attaque bloquée couper le coin d'un bâtiment dans "Punished". Sa ressemblance peut prendre son avantage dans un combat, tel que Tyrian Callows tombe à travers un vieux toit. Sa Semblance ne discrimine pas sur qui elle affecte, ce qui l'amène à garder ses distances avec les gens dont il se soucie. Selon Kerry Shawcross, il peut également choisir d'amplifier sa Semblance quand il le souhaite, auquel cas il utilise Aura. Transformation Dans la scène post-crédit de "End of the Beginning", Qrow saute d'une falaise, et un oiseau noir prend sa place. C'est la première démonstration de sa capacité à se transformer en corbeau. Sa capacité de métamorphose est de nouveau montrée dans "Tipping Point", où il se transforme rapidement pour rattraper l'équipe RNJR pendant leur combat contre Tyrian Callows. Dans "Known by its Song", Raven dit que Ozpin a donné cette capacité à Qrow. La nature exacte de la capacité ou comment elle est accordée est inconnue, sauf qu'elle est de nature magique. Trivia *Le 7 Août, 2015 au cours de la RTX 2015 Panneau RWBY, il a été révélé que Vic Mignogna doublerait Qrow. *Le 10 Novembre 2013, un compte enregistré comme Montyoum a modifié cette page (dans le wiki anglophone) pour indiquer que le nom complet de Qrow était "Qrow Branwen". Comme aucune vérification de source officielle était prévu que ce compte a été liée à Monty Oum, la modification a été éffacée. Fait intéressant, toutefois, après la publication du volume 2 épisode "Breach", le 30 Octobre 2014, il a été révélé que le nom complet de Raven était "Raven Branwen". *Les crédits pour l'épisode "New Challengers" confirmé que son nom de famille est Branwen. *Branwen est galloise, ce qui signifie "Corbeau Blanc béni", qui correspond à son prénom. Cela pourrait aussi prouver le point que Qrow et Raven sont reliées d'une manière. *Qrow peut faire allusion à Bran le Béni, qui était le frère de Branwen, dont Raven pourrait aussi faire allusion. *Qrow, avec Raven, peuvent faire allusion a Huginn et Muninn, une paire de corbeau voyageant à travers le monde pour informer le dieu Odin. **Pendant la scène quand Yang dit à Blake comme son oncle l'a sauvée quand elle recherchait sa mère dans "Burning the Candle", le texte sur le tableau (agrandi) est un extrait d'un poème sur Huginn et Muninn, deux corbeaux de la mythologie nordique. Le texte dit: |-|Français= **: '' Huginn et Muninn volent chaque jour sur la terre spacieuse. '' **: '' Je crains pour Huginn, qu'il ne revienne pas, encore plus anxieux que je suis pour Muninn. '' |-|Anglais= **:Hugin and Munin fly each day over the spacious earth. **:I fear for Hugin, that he not come back, yet more anxious am I for Munin. *Compte tenu de son nom et de son association avec Ozpin et Ironwood, il est possible qu'il se base sur ou fait allusion à l'épouvantail du Magicien d'Oz. *Le marmonnement de l'expression «qui est mon oncle!" Ruby est une référence à la Rooster Teeth aventure animée "Left 4 Trek". *Ceci est référencé à nouveau dans l'épisode "It's Brawl in the Family" lorsque Ruby premiers avis Qrow et Winter combats. *Qrow a été vu dans "Burning the Candle", pas dans un modèle rendu, mais seulement comme œuvre d'art stylisé. *Alors que seulement donné officiellement un nom par Monty quand RWBY a été créée, le personnage de Qrow est basé sur ce qui avait été une idée originale du créateur de la série pendant presque une décennie. Il avait traversé de nombreuses itérations de conception, mais à la fois sa personnalité et le style de combat ont essentiellement prévalu au cours des années..Compte de Sheena Duquette *Kerry Shawcross et Miles Luna ont déclaré que Qrow était le personnage qu'ils préféraient à écrire parce qu'il était rafraîchissant d'avoir un personnage adulte qui ne prends pas les choses au sérieux.FAQ Tumblr du 7 Octobre 2016 Références Navigation Catégorie:Personnage Masculin Catégorie:Professeurs Catégorie:STRQ Catégorie:Personnel de l'Académie de Signal Catégorie:Diplômés de l'Académie de Beacon Catégorie:Chasseurs Catégorie:Humain